MIST
MIST, sometimes styled as M.I.S.T. is a weapon research and development organization formed and headed by Victor Donovan. It was first introduced in the 2012 title Dead or Alive 5 during the events of the fifth Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. However, according to Helena Douglas, it was possible that it existed without a formal name within DOATEC while Donovan was still a member of the latter. After Helena put a stop to Project Alpha within DOATEC, MIST continued the project and improved it, with the goal to mass produce bio-engineered super-soldiers. After the events of the fifth Dead or Alive tournament and the destruction of their facility, MIST remains at large, working from a number of hidden facilities. It's unknown what MIST as a name means or stands for, but it is possible that it was named after Kasumi, the person who was used as a starting point for Project Alpha; the name Kasumi means "mist," a light fog. History Origins According to Helena, it was possible that MIST had been existing within DOATEC without an official name for years. A likely case would be that MIST was originally a sub-section to DOATEC that Donovan created in order to produce his bio-weapon projects, including Projects Alpha, Epsilon, and Omega. Although Epsilon and Omega lend to fruitless results, Alpha was leading to a success. From capturing Kasumi after she won the first Dead or Alive Tournament, they used her DNA to produce many clones possessing her physical appearance and fighting abilities; these clones included Kasumi α. By the time of the fourth tournament, they had started to alter the DNA to create clones with improved skills, which led to the creation of Alpha-152, an inhuman weapon baring a sole desire to destroy all in its way. It was considered perfect and the ultimate product of the project. Before farther development could take place, the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan attacked the Tritower Heliport where Project Alpha was being held and that, and Helena destroying the building to be rid of Donovan and Project Alpha, led to the end of the project under DOATEC and Donovan was forced out of company. Nevertheless, Donovan wanted to continue with Project Alpha, which led to the formation of MIST, with its main research facility hidden within an off-shore oil platform owned by DIG, a sub-devision of DOATEC. It's likely that they were able to get use of DIG through Rig, as he had been working as the foreman there for years. Phase Four of Project Alpha and the Destruction of DIG By the time of the fifth tournament, MIST had produced many more clones and had improved the fighting data within them. From there, they were planning to begin Phase Four: the development and mass production of the perfect solider. Helena had become aware of the strange comings-and-goings within DIG and found out about Donovan's plans. Although she was unable to do anything herself due to her reputation, she brought in Hayate, Ayane, and Ryu Hayabusa to break into the facility and put a stop to it. Whilst in there, Hayate was captured to restart Project Epsilon, so Hayabusa called for Kasumi to help. While they tried to awake him, Alpha-152 started to form and, as they fought it off, it was picking up the forms and abilities of Ayane, Hayate, and Hayabusa as well. In the end, the clone was destroyed and the facility fell. After the Destruction The current state of MIST is currently unclear. While it seems that its main production was destroyed, Rig confirmed to Donovan that he had located samples (possible relating to the four shinobi) and that everything was going exactly as planned. Aside from the above, MIST had apparently been involved in cybernetics (reviving Raidou), time travel technology (since they were responsible for dragging Naotora Ii to the present day from Japan's Sengoku period), and interdimensional transport (since they were responsible for dragging Kula Diamond to their dimension from her home dimension). Known Products and Productions *Project Alpha - Planned to enter Phase 4 before the facility was destroyed and after Rig got enough data for his father to mass produce the said Phase. Its current status is active. Known Personnel Current Personnel *Victor Donovan Sr. - Leader and creator of MIST. *Phase-4 - The final product of project alpha, and the mass produced versions are field agents of MIST. *Christie - Donovan's personal bodyguard and head of MIST security. Handler of mind control program on Rig. *Victor Donovan Jr./Rig - Second in command of MIST, Rig is working and answering to Donovan on an unknown task. Revealed to be brainwashed, unaware to him. *Miyako - Although head of DOATEC Japan, Miyako also seems to be involved with MIST in some way, although the reasons behind it are unknown. *NiCO - A lighting technomancer. Acting as Lisa’s “replacement”. *Kasumi Alpha - An clone of Kasumi who used to work with Donovan as his personal bodyguard until she was defeated by the true Kasumi and became the mutant known as Alpha-152. But only to be defeated by the original Kasumi herself in the latter form’s final phase. Former Personnel *Bayman - Formerly an employee to Donovan, it was possible that Bayman was a member of MIST while it was still within DOATEC, until Donovan turned against him. *Lisa Hamilton - The head research scientist for Project Alpha. Defected to DOATEC after faking her death in the fifth tournament, although it is later revealed she was actually on Helena's side since the second tournament. Deceased Personnel *Raidou† - Was resurrected by Donovan as a cyborg via NiCO, and (unwillingly) Ayane and Honoka, to serve as a secret agent of MIST. Was later destroyed by Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate, with no trace left behind. Known Locations Former Locations *DIG - A off-shore oil platform owned by DOATEC. It was destroyed during the events of the fifth tournament. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists